For the winding of a spool on a spool sleeve on the one hand it is necessary that the spool sleeve is rotated with a rotating motion to wind the winding good onto the surface area of the spool sleeve and a winding being formed as the angle of wrap increases. On the other hand, a traversing motion is necessary to feed the winding good in a traversing way to different axial portions of the spool sleeve and the winding forming on it during the placement. Depending on the coordination of the winding motion of the spool sleeve and the traversing motion, different winding appearances (cp. also DIN ISO 5238) can be produced.
Embodiments of winding machines are known in which upstream of the spool sleeve and the winding forming on it a traversing device is placed to which the winding good is fed from a roller that in turn is arranged upstream. The traversing device comprises a traversing thread guide which is moved back and forth traversingly in parallel to the rotational axis of a spindle on which the spool sleeve with the winding forming on it is arranged. From the traversing thread guide, the winding good depending on the position of the traversing thread guide reaches different axial portions of the spool sleeve and the winding forming. In this regard it can be problematic that in the region of the traversing thread guide (and the roller arranged upstream from the traversing thread guide) a redirecting of the winding good perpendicular to the longitudinal extension is done which for a sensitive winding good, ribbon-shaped winding good or winding good with a non-round, such a as rectangular or flat, cross section can lead to problems, where at worst the redirection of the winding good can lead to damages of the winding good. On the other hand, depending on the position of the traversing thread guide, the length of the path from the roller via the traversing thread guide to the laying position of the winding good onto the spool sleeve and the forming winding changes, in which way additional measures are necessary if the tension in the winding good is to lie in a pre-set tension region during the winding cycle and/or the take-up speed of the winding good by the forming winding is not be dependent on the position and the motion of the traversing thread guide.
The document DE 103 24 179 A1 discloses a winding machine which is said to be suitable especially for winding processes with a ribbon- or strip-shaped winding good with a rectangular or flat cross section with a guarantee of small forces and accelerations effective onto the winding good. The winding machine is said to enable the winding of spools with the winding appearance of a cross-wound package from a delicate winding good. The document proposes for a traversing thread guide moving back and forth traversingly not to be employed. Rather than that, the winding good is fed to the spool via a roller which is not moved traversingly in parallel to the rotational axis of the spindle. Instead, the traversing motion is induced by the rotating spindle being moved back and forth in parallel to the rotational axis of the spindle traversingly relative to the roller together with the transmission and the motor for the driving of the spindle via a further motor. The distance of the roller positioned in front of the spindle from the forming winding is held constant during the winding cycle. This can be achieved by the roller together with a dancer plate supporting the roller (and possibly further rollers) being moved away from the rotational axis of the spindle at increasing diameter of the forming winding. Alternatively, it is suggested that with increasing growth of the diameter of the forming winding the unit formed with the spindle, the transmission and the motor is moved away from the roller in addition to the biasing with the traversing motion transverse to the rotational axis of the spindle.
Another winding machine in which the rotating spindle performs a traversing motion relative to a laying roller for laying the winding good (which here is a winding good in the shape of PP, PE and PET ribbons or tapes, aluminium composite films, coated ribbons or tapes, rubber bands, teflon bands, one-sided or multi-sided adhesive tapes, paper bands, bands of fleeces or prepreg ribbons or tapes) as well, is sold by the applicant under the label of “SAHM 460XE”, where cylindrical, biconical spool shapes, disc spools or flange spools can be produced with this winding machine.
The document WO 2007/113045 A1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,591 B2 proposes a first embodiment in which a spool holder is supported to be axially slidable while transmitting the rotating motion on a spindle equipped with a kind of spline, axially fixed and rotated by a drive. The spool holder via an actuator is moved back and forth axially on the spindle by a catch to induce a traversing motion. For a second embodiment, the motor shaft itself (with the spool holder fixed on it rotationally and axially fixed) is moved back and forth axially and rotated. In order to achieve this, the motor shaft is rotationally fixedly connected to a spindle the inner threading of which is in interaction with a further spindle which is rotated by a first drive. The outer toothing of the first-mentioned spindle engages with a spindle nut which is rotated by a second actuator. Driving the two actuators with the same rotational speeds leads to pure rotation of the motor shaft with the spool holder. If, however, only the first actuator is driven, there is a pure axial motion of the motor shaft with the spool holder. If different rotational speeds of the actuators are overlaid, the motor shaft with the spool holder executes a rotational motion as well as an overlying traversing motion.
According to document JP S 62 88779 A, the winding occurs on a spool body and a spindle which are axially fixed. A conventional traversing device is employed here which is moved back and forth by a reversing screw thread shaft or traverse cam (in the following traverse cam). For this embodiment, therefore the spool body is not moved traversingly with respect to the spindle. For another embodiment, via a spindle drive a rack on which the motor and the spindle are supported is shifted. For this embodiment, therefore, an axial position of the spindle changes.
According to document DE 455 581 C, a spindle is supported axially movably in a bearing. The spindle is driven via a catch spline guided in a longitudinal groove of the spindle which is driven by the drive wheel, while keeping up the axial degree of freedom of shifting. A motion back and forth of the spindle is induced by a traverse cam groove of the spindle into which a catch held via a sleeve fixed to the bearing engages. The overlaid rotational motion and traversing motion of the spindle finally is transmitted onto the winding drum via a friction coupling.
Further prior art is known from documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,307 A, JP S48 42032 Y1 and JP 2002 241054 A.